


Civilian encounters

by AnnieRya



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Miraculous Ladybug, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Marinette has meet alot of people, She learns how to make blue food, Sweet Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, The Doctor pissed her off though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieRya/pseuds/AnnieRya
Summary: Marinette has met a lot of interesting people over the years, and she has one she's promised to hit with an umbrella and boy did she hit him.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & The Doctor (Doctor Who), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Zatanna Zatara, Percy Jackson & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 145





	Civilian encounters

Marinette looked at the tired teenager who looked worst than her after a battle, He looked dead on his feet as he glared at the bored trying to read it, Mari took pity on him and walked over, “Need any help?” She asked.

The boy looked bewildered, “Um I don’t really speak-” He stuttered out In English so Marinette switched language, “It’s okay I speak English, you need help with anything?” She asked, The boy looked relieved, “No I’m just trying to read the menu, got any cookies?” He asked, Mari pointed at the macaroons.

“Oh yeah, Europe.” He facepalmed, Marinette looked confused until she zoned in on his accent, Americans were different, “Oh you want something different, I was gonna make some treats want me to make some for you.” She suggested, It was true.

“You don’t have to really.” He protested, “I insist, what’s your favourite?” Mari asked, “Blue Chocolate chip cookies.” He proclaimed cracking a smile, Mari blinked a couple times, “...Blue, Chocolate chips.” She echoed, ‘Is that common in America?’ She thought to herself.

The boy blushed, “Yeah my mom used to make them, It was like a challenge to her cook everything blue.” He gushed, Marinette looked interested, “Interesting, you don’t happen to know how to make them do you?” She inquired.

The boy nodded, “Well your gonna have to show me how cause I’m not passing those up.” Marinette chuckled, “I’m Marinette, my parents run the place.” She offered her hand.

The boy shook it, “Percy Jackson.” He said, Mari looked at him, “Percy Jackson, aren’t you that kid that who was on Buzzfeed unsolved?” She asked, Percy blushed, “Maybe, um cookies?” He replied, “Oh right.” Mari facepalmed.

Marinette got introduced to the world of blue food that day and Percy made another friend, He left before a certain kawmi could figure out why they sensed something familiar.

______________________________________________________________

Marinette was in the library studying, “Excuse me do you know where I can find a book on the witch trials?” A girl asked her holding a stack of books, Marinette lowered the book in alarm, “Why?” She asked, “The Liberian said to ask you, said you lived in this section.” The stranger explained.

They were in a corner of the Library that was sealed off from most people and Marinette had a hard time convincing Ms Keen to let her be here and actually had a shouting match with her, the woman was a demon when I came to protecting her books, literally.

Marinette racked her brain “I don’t think they are any on those.” These books focus on Magic and not the absurdity of the mortals need to blame stuff on their neighbours as Ms. Keen said, “Looking for anything else?” She asked.

The girl nodded, “I’m looking for anything on Morgan le Fay.” She said, Marinette out her book down and raised a brow at that but shrugged, who was she to judge, “I think there were a couple on her but a friend of Ms Keen borrowed them.” She explained, The girl cursed under her breathe “Looks like I’m heading to London.” She sighed.

“I think you’ll find lot’s of stuff there, Ms keen can give you an address for a library.” Marinette suggested, The girl looked relieved “I’ll ask her, thanks-” “Jane Arc.” Marinette supplied, She went by a different name when dealing with the Magic community. 

“I’m Zatanna, Thanks for the help.” Zatanna thanked, The two had a nice chat before Mari bid her farewell and went home.

______________________________________________________________

The doctor and Martha were running through Paris one afternoon, “Doctor why are we in such a hurry?” Martha panted, “To avoid her.” was the only answer she got from the time lord, they dipped into a bakery.

“Who exactly are we avoiding? Martha asked, “Just someone who doesn't like me at the moment.” The Doctor replied, “Yeah like that narrows it down.” Martha muttered, looking around the empty shop, “We traveled to a bakery, I mean these smell amazing but did you have to be in such a rush?” She asked again.

“Let’s just say I’m keen on not meeting this person till they calm down.” He said ringing the bell on the counter, “But that doesn't matter now, they’re at school.” He added, Martha looked out the window, “That one cross the street?” She questioned, “Yes why?” “It’s got a big closed signed on the gate.” Martha pointed out. 

Before he could move the door to the back opened, “DOCTOR!” A teenage girl yelled, glaring at the now petrified time lord, “You know her don’t you.” Martha stated, The Doctor nodded before running out the path of the girl who was trying to hit him with an umbrella. 

“A little help here Martha.” The Doctor asked dogging a blow from Marinette, “Oh your companions aren't helping you this time Doctor.” She growled, “Wait! are you still mad about that?” He asked, holding his arms up as a defence.

“Yep.” Mari replied hitting him with the parasol, “Ow! well at least it isn’t the rolling pin.” He muttered, “Ow! What is that thing made of?” He asked, Mari continued her assault.

“It’s Elizabeth I’s all over again.” Martha groaned.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot and my take on a multi crossover, I have another series planned after Outreach.


End file.
